This project has been developed in coordination with a parallel proposal being submitted by the Center for Adolescent and Family Research at the University of New Mexico to evaluate treatment efficacy for adolescent substance use disorders and HIV risk behavior. Controlled clinical trials of intervention programs for these problems have been rare, and few effective, replicable, and enduring treatment strategies have been identified. Even less research has focused on identifying appropriate and effective treatments for Hispanic youth. The primary aim of the proposed clinical trial is to examine the effects of two contrasting interventions, an individual cognitive-behavioral model and an integrative family-based intervention model that combines a family approach with the individual procedure. Both Anglo and Hispanic youth will be randomly assigned to each of these procedures and outcome variables will include substance use disorders and HIV-risk behaviors. Both treatment approaches will incorporate an education and skills-based HIV prevention module designed to decrease HIV-risk behaviors. A secondary aim is to examine factors related to substance use at baseline and to treatment outcomes based on a hypothesized model of influence. An evaluation of the relationships among the latent constructs in our model and of treatment outcomes among Anglo and Hispanic subgroups, within and across sites, will provide a clearer understanding of which approaches to treatment have greatest benefit for different ethnic cultural groups at the level of the individual substance user, parents and siblings, and family system functioning, as well as the differential impact these treatments may have on various risk and protective factors.